Dia estranho
by ma e fig B
Summary: As coisas andavam estranhas, na opinião de Ginny, mas talvez isso não fosse ruin...


As coisas andavam muito estranhas no castelo na opinião de Ginny Weasley

Primeiro; ainda não havia tido uma discussãozinha sequer com Draco Malfoy, o sonserino mais insuportável de quem já ouvira falar. (e olha que Ginny sempre achara todos os sonserinos insuportáveis). Segundo; ainda não havia pego nenhuma detenção com Snape, o professor de poções (sonserino, obviamente.). E terceiro e mais estranho; o modo como Harry potter vinha agindo com ela.

O modo como a olhava, como tentava estar sempre ao lado dela, era particularmente... Estranho. Mas claro, aquilo era coisa de sua cabeça. Quer dizer, Harry não estaria...? Não, claro que não. E mesmo se estivesse (O que, claro, não era de jeito nenhum, o caso) ela não dava a mínima. Já havia superado essa paixonite, não iria, em hipótese alguma, dar- se ao luxo de se apaixonar de novo. Não, não iria.

Não é?

E com esses pensamentos ela prosseguiu por um corredor que a levaria a torre da grifinória, quando esbarrou em alguém

- Opa, desculpe - disse Ginny de cabeça baixa juntando os livros que havia deixado cair quando esbarrara na pessoa.

- Não olha por onde anda não, coisa? - disse o menino quando a viu;

- Ah, é você... - disse Ginny assim que viu quem era o desatento

- Claro que sou eu. Quem pensou que seria? O Potty?

Pronto. As coisas já não estavam tão estranhas assim.

- Ai Malfoy, me poupe! - e dizendo isso, deixou o corredor. Não correria o risco de brigar com Malfoy e levar uma detenção.

Ao chegar a sala comunal, Ginny avistou o trio maravilha, a quem acenou e tentou subir ao seu dormitório antes que alguém a chamasse para ficar por ali - Não correria o risco de ficar perto de Harry quando este a olhava daquela maneira - Mas não conseguiu.

- Hey Ginny! Venha se sentar conosco! Estamos jogando snape explosivo- disse Rony, esparramado em um sofá.

- hum, nem dá! Tenho de terminar um dever de poções. - Disse Ginny. Sempre fora ótima em mentir, graças á convivência com os Gêmeos.

- Ué, você não havia terminado esse dever ontem? - perguntou- lhe Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hã... - Ai Merlin! Fora pega na mentira! Já havia usado aquela desculpa e nem se lembrara! O que faria agora? - Ah! e não é que terminei mesmo? Já havia até esquecido! Sabe como é, com os N.O.M.s bem ai ando cheia de coisas na cabeça! - Hermione fez uma cara de quem pega algo no ar, o que não agradou nada Ginny. Será que ela havia percebido sua mentira? Ou pior, será que ela havia percebido por que Ginny mentira?

- Então Ginny! Venha jogar conosco! - disse Harry, repentinamente mais animado.

- Ta, então. - Ginny sorriu amarelo. Que saco! Passara um tempão tentando manter distância de Harry, mas não conseguiu. Não que ela ainda gostasse dele, não, claro que não. Mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar; Não queria reviver velhos sentimentos.

Bom, já que não poderia fugir, ficaria jogando um só ignorar os ignore, disse a si mesma. Estava até divertido, jogando snap esplosivo e conversa fora quando entraram no assunto deveres de casa.

- ah é, concordo! - disse Rony concordando com Hermione que havia dito que os deveres do N.O.M.s eram mais puxados que quaisquer outros - Ainda bem que já passamos disso

- Nem sempre. Por exemplo, aquele dever que Snape passou pra ser entregue amanhã estava bem difícil - disse Harry

Rony se sobressaltou de repente.

- O que foi Roniquito? Se olhou no espelho, foi? - disse Ginny, fazendo piada, ao que todos riram.

- Ai Merlin! Não me digam que aquele dever é pra amanhã! - disse Rony, muito assustado

- Mas é claro, Rony! Por quê? Não venha me dizer que você ainda não terminou! - disse Hermione.

- Terminar? Eu ainda nem comecei! - disse Rony, começando a se desesperar.

- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá terminar, anda Ronald!

Era engraçado, desde que Hermione e Rony haviam começado a namorar, ela passou a mandar muito nele. E ele passou a obedecer. Sem reclamar.

- Mione, vamos comigo a biblioteca! Você precisa me ajudar!

Era mais engraçado ainda como era só Rony fazer aquela cara de Elfo domestico maltratado para Hermione fazer tudo o que ele queria. Tudo, tudo mesmo. Bom, Ginny nem queria pensar em todas as coisas que se encaixavam em tudo.

- Tudo bem. Mas só dessa vez. - disse Hermione. É claro que ela cederia.

E os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato juntos. Ginny e Harry continuaram a jogar Snap explosivo.

- então... - começou Harry. Caramba! Ela havia ficado sozinha com ele e nem havia percebido! - fiquei sabendo que você e o Dino terminaram...

- Ah, foi. - disse Ginny, tentando parecer displicente.

- Por quê? Quero dizer, vocês pareciam bem... Você não gosta mais dele? Ou talvez você goste de outra pessoa... -disse Harry esperançoso.

- tenho que ir. - Ginny apressou-se a levantar.

- Não, espere - Harry pegou no braço de Ginny para impedi-la de andar - Desculpe, estou sendo intrometido. Eu só pensei se... Talvez... a razão de vocês terem terminado fosse por que você ainda sente alguma coisa por...

- Não termine essa frase. - Disse Ginny, com uma nota de desespero

- mim. - terminou Harry.

- Caramba Harry! Você se acha né? Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa. NÃO! Não foi por sua causa, ta legal! E pare de me olhar como se sentisse alguma coisa por mim, pare, por favor, eu já te esqueci e isso demorou Ok? Não torne tudo tão difícil. - Ginny puxou o braço, e ao invés de subir ao dormitório, saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Pra onde iria não fazia a mínima idéia.

- Ginny espere! - Harry saiu correndo atras dela

Ginny puxou a varinha e apontou para Harry

- Pare de me seguir. - sibilou.

- Ginny, é serio! Só quero conversar! Vamos conversar, por favor! - pediu Harry

- Por favor, digo eu! Qual o seu problema? Eu não quero conversar! - Ginny abaixou a varinha e saiu andando. Harry a alcançou e se colocou a sua frente.

- Só me escuta, ta legal? Por favor!

Ginny pareceu considerar. Então decidiu escutar. Só escutar não ia arrancar pedaço, ia?

- Ok. Olha, eu... Eu só quero te dizer que eu realmente gosto de você. Gosto mesmo Ginny. E eu sinto muito por não ter gostado de você quando você gostava de mim, mas eu nem te conhecia direito! Você mesma já me disse que só resolveu deixar toda aquela paixonite de lado e agir normalmente ao meu lado no ano passado! Como eu ia me apaixonar por alguémque corria toda a vez que eu estava por perto? Me desculpa Ginny! Mas caramba! Eu tentei não me apaixonar por você, mas isso não deu certo, por que tudo o que você faz pareceu tão certo que eu... Eu não consegui... Eu nem sei se Rony ficaria bravo ou não, mas isso realmente não importa né? Quer dizer, se ele for mesmo meu amigo ele vai entender, quer dizer, eu... ah caramba, nem sei mas o que eu to falando! - Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos, parecendo meio perdido. Não tinha como não achar fofo. E Não tinha como não ceder. Ginny estava agindo como uma boba tentando fugir disso. Quer dizer, se ela gostava dele, e ele gostavam dela, por que fugir?

- Eu entendo. - Disse Ginny, por fim.

- Você... Você entende?

- É. Acho que sim.

E sem mais nem menos ele a beijou. Sim, a beijou. E de repente Ginny não entendeu por que passara tanto tempo fugindo de Harry Potter.

Bom, Ela gostava que as coisas estivessem estranhas, afinal.

N/A: e ai galereee :} essa foi a primeira (e única) fanfic que eu escrevi, ja faz um ano, mas nunca tive coragem de postar. Bom, agora, essa coragem surgiu :p espero que gostem, e please, reviews com críticas,

me digam se gostaram, se não gostaram, do que não gostaram, enfim, digam o que achou, é importante pra mim :}

Ma B.


End file.
